Doll Love
by ExoticFairyTail
Summary: *Gruvia One Shot* I'm not really good at explaining what this story is about but the best way I can without spoiling is that it's about a doll and her 'journey' to finding true love. Sorry I can't explain it better but it's really fluffy and stuff. :)


_**Hey! I was inspired by some wonderful doll type songs and decided to write a Gruvia fanfic based on it while waiting for my download to finish haha. I hope you guys like it!**_

Once upon a time, in the magical town of Fiore, a beautiful doll was created out of love and joy. Every stich that went into her was filled with life and every mistake mended with forgiveness. But she wasn't like any other ordinary doll with blond hair and brown eyes. She was different. She had long blue hair that was curled ever so tenderly at the tips and radiating blue eyes that captivated you at the sight. Her Russian styled dress was made out of the finest materials and beautifully conformed to her slimming figure. With all her fine features, she looked delicate and easily breakable but she wasn't. Under all the fabric, she was gifted with a fighting spirt that no one could ever take away.

When the dollmaker finally finished his last stitch, he decided to put her up for display so one day a little girl or boy could gaze upon her beauty and take her home. He put the doll in a glass case and set her right by the window so whenever someone passed her by, they could gaze at her beauty and fight to keep her. However, as the days passed by, no one that came into the shop wanted her. Rather, they wanted the common blond haired doll. The dollmaker was flabbergasted by the lack of reaction but he never gave up. He knew deep down that someone wanted her and that she would one day captivate a heart, just like she had done with him.

A year later, a rich couple with a little girl came in, looking for a doll to occupy their young one. They were covered in fur jackets and jewels and they stared at the individual dolls, criticizing every detail and stitch. They came in for the best and weren't going to leave until they fulfilled their goal. The dollmaker, desperately trying to please them since he had no more money left, offered them the blue haired doll. He did everything he could to convince them to take her home, even offering her to be sold at a discount price. The rich couple looked at each other and shrugged at each other, agreeing in unison to buy her. After the exchange was done, they took the doll and went home since they had to get to a party at 6.

When they left, the dollmaker sighed in relief. He was happy that his prized possession finally had a home to go after spending a year in the glass class. Yet he was wrong. It was an overstatement to say she had a home. The little girl didn't treasure her as she should. She rarely picked her up and, when she did, the doll was made out to be a villain. She threw her around and wasn't afraid to step on her on occasion. Several of her stitches came out and her left arm was almost completely off. She was hated and tortured but her fighting spirit never left her. No matter how much it hurt to hit the floor, the doll never succumbed. She kept on fighting, keeping her head up high. A month later, the little girl was gifted with another doll and she completely abandoned the other one. She loved this new one, so much more than that blue haired doll. Besides, she picked this one out. The other was picked out by her parents, trying to get a bargain deal. This new one was more her style. Yet, the other doll still never gave up, even after she was thrown under the bed, collecting dust.

A week after receiving the new doll, the family decided to return to the blue haired doll back to the shop. They realized that their little girl truly despised her and preferred her new doll far more. However, once they reached the shop, they noticed the shop was empty except for a sign that said "_Out of business"_. The dollmaker couldn't keep up anymore due to loss of money and shut down his business to move onto finer things. Confused on what to do with the doll, they decided to leave her by the shop, alone and abandoned until someone else picked her up. And there the doll sat, day by day. Strangers passed by, without a glance at the lonely doll. Seasons began to change and the hot summer days turned into cold, rainy nights. While everyone else had umbrellas and hot cocoa by the fire, the blue haired still stayed outside, enduring the harsh weather. The rain completely soaked her and she had nothing to warm her up. Her physique was decaying and became to become more and more tattered. Her dress was filled wrinkles and her beautiful curled hair became tangled and unruly. Her outer beauty was completely destroyed and even more people stayed away. As time went by, she began to lose her inner beauty as well. Her once strong fighting spirit faded into the background as she began to give into the loneness. Any warm feeling she had left in her heart was gone and replaced with a deep, cold ache. Upset, she fell to her side and laid on the ground, hoping that one day she'd be obliterated from the world.

Several months later, a little boy was seen walking the street. He had messy black hair that complemented his tan skin. He wore a white jacket with a blue shirt underneath and a pair of jeans that covered most of his feet. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he walked with his head down. The upset expression that he wore on his face came from him missing the last JUMP magazine at his favorite comic store. Every week, he saved up his allowance money so he could always punctual with getting his magazine and , yet, that didn't happen this week. _Oh well_, thought the little boy, _I'll just borrow a friend's until next week._ With the intention of going home, he continued to walk on the street until something in the corner of his eye caught his eye. He turned to the left and saw a doll on the ground by an abandoned shop. She looked like a mess with her destroyed hair and loose stitches. The boy wanted to ignore it and continue on but he couldn't. Something about it made him feel the pain she was feeling inside and he couldn't leave her looking like that anymore. Without any word, he picked her up and went to the opposite direction to go the fabric store. There he bought all the necessary tools to fix her up so she could look like the beautiful girl she used to be.

The boy spent over a month fixing the doll up. He worked day and night, perfecting every move he made. With every stitch he put into her, not only did he restore her appearance, he restored her once fighting spirit. Like the creator, the little boy dripped every ounce of love he had into her and recreated her to be how she used to be. Albeit, her outer look was different than what it had been before but she stilled regained the warmth she had when she was with the dollmaker. Yet, there was still a bit of ice within her. Even though she was rebuilt with love, something was telling her that she wasn't created for the little boy. For someone else, though that someone still remained a mystery to her. Regardless, she was with the little boy now and she stayed under his care.

A few weeks later, the little boy was in his room, adding a giant ribbon around her neck area. He was smiling with anticipation as he created a giant bow that covered half her face and body. The doll, however, was feeling off, but almost a good off. As if something good was going to happen to her today, though she still didn't know what. The front door opened up and the boy could hear heavy footsteps in the dining room. Excited, he ran out of his room and went towards the footsteps, leaving the doll alone in his room. Noises could be heard outside and dancing footsteps resonated throughout the walls.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" screamed the little boy to his father as he pulled him into a giant hug. The father, though tired, reciprocated the hug and even picked up his son to spin him around in circles. Both laughed with joyous content, happy just to be in each other's company. After a bit, the boy told his father that he'd be right back and that he had a present for his father. He nodded and closed his eyes since he knew his son loved to surprise him and waited patiently for the boy to come back.

After a minute or two, the dad suddenly found his hands holding something soft and delicate. He opened his eyes and gasped at what was there. It was the blue haired doll, all remastered with a giant bow. Disbelief ran over his face as he tried to find words to say.

The little boy felt his father's reaction and tried to explain his gift. "See, I was walking down the street a few months ago and I found this doll out on the street. I tried to ignore it but it looked so much like Mommy and it hurt me to see her like that so I fixed her up for you because I know how much you love her and miss her. I know it's not the same but I tried my best…." Silence now covered the room like a blanket and created a strain. The father's face was now filled with tears as he held the doll with one hand, the other covering his eyes. His son began to feel guilt. "Dad, it's ok if you don't like it. I would totally understa-"

"No, that's not it…" responded his dad. Something sounded strained in voice and it concerned his boy.

"Huh…?"

His hand that covered his eyes was then used to wipe the ever flowing tears from his face. He then smiled and looked at the doll in his hands. "I don't like it… I _love _it." With that statement, the dad pulled in the doll into a close hug around his heart, melting the remaining ice in her heart. He could the doll's warmth against him and he began to cry once again, some of his tears rolled onto the figure. They immediately shared a bond and the doll was reminded of the last time she felt this loved inside, which was when she was created. She began to love the father and wished he never let go. She was _his _doll now and nothing could ever tear them apart. All the pain and suffering she experienced in her short life now dissipated into the sweet air as she continued to be in the embrace of her new owner, finally happy that the dollmaker's last wish for her came true.


End file.
